pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/any Raging Sword
Restored. Think I missed a variant, though. --71.229 15:33, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :i like it the way i have it man, soz i changed it.. Jjberks 15:42, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::Standing Slash would be good, and maybe Final Thrust if you want a stronger spike. moush 04:10, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Ratings This is outdone by the Axe version of this, Swords produce less DPS, great votes are generally wrong. --Frosty 05:07, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :I herd pressure was good? And S+M Slash is strong with B-Rage+Conjure--''Shadow'' 21:51, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::I herd that swords are inferior to axes, the pressure comes from their elite be it cripslash or quivering. --Frosty 01:52, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::Run Conjure and stop crying. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] talk 09:42, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Run conjure on the axe version and stop crying :> --Frosty 11:21, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::No scroo that, I find Dismember, Execut, Dchop and Shock to be superior, got crazy damage already. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] talk 14:41, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Maybe if you have a SoH nig (SoH + Conjure + doable spam of adren attacks = wtf happened to my health). Still, this isn't great. --Frosty 14:45, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::ufail--[[User:Relyk|''Shadow]] 17:17, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I ment Strength of Honor not Hum Sig if you are wondering >.>, and no u. --Frosty 17:40, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The public thinks its good, so frosty please stop...Jjberks 17:43, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::The public think Daggers Dervs are good, are they right, I am just saying the votes are mostly over-rating this. --Frosty 17:51, 20 September 2008 (EDT) And missing out on Quivering and Cripslash is a bummer. -- Guild of ' 17:55, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :I wouldn't say that, I would say that when it comes to spamming adrenal attacks, Axes do it with bigger domage thus more pressure. --Frosty 17:57, 20 September 2008 (EDT) Use this build with Conjure in arenas since BR boost (some people think it was a nerf, but I don't fully agree...). You just spam S&M attacks, giving you fast recharging unblockable attacks (around 100 dmg with conjure), followed by mini spikes with other adrenaline skills when target is < 50% ... Works perfectly in arenas --Lna 05:02, 25 September 2008 (EDT) Votes... WTF... this is a good build, and it is as good as Axe Version... its got bleeding, axe doesnt, and pretty good high hitting attacks... this shoulds stay great- Jjberks 07:29, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :Because Bleeding is a HUUUUGE asset. It's above Other and it's considered a "good" build, in your own terms. Stop whining. -- 'Guild of ''' 07:32, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::No. The votes are bad. Cripslash is only good for linebacking which you don't do in RA, none run Sword in TA. Battle Rage recharge after 1-2 hits after Bull's, no Cripslash/Dshlash doesn't do what this wants to achieve much better. Put Conjure on the main bar again so these fags can't complain about bad damage, bad spike or something. [[User:Display| ≈Display']] talk 13:55, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::No Cripslash does achieve it, cripslash is much bigger pressure than this. People do run sword in TA... Axe versio is good because of the geenerically higher damage output zzz. --Frosty 15:44, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Also dchop. --71.229 15:49, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::::uhm --Frosty 16:36, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Build's good. Rating's bad. Sword or axe, they're both viable. I've won vs. fierce (rank 6++) competitors in RA (with or without monk) using B.Rage sword. Bleeding charges up so fast with BR that you can reuse it for a dw cover. It's speed is unmatched. I don't know why it's sitting in the 3-4.0 category when it's not. I still see players roll B.Rage, so... *shrugs* --BlazingBurdy 12:10, 10 February 2009 (EST) Wow I was a noob few months back. 0_o →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS''']] deedle... 02:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ......What? If you're spiking with BR, you want axe attacks and dismember. If you want dps, get sword attacks that can be spammed(S&M, Standing, Barbarous, BB).Either way, Sever is useless here, and by extention Gash is bad because it forces you to bring a useless skill. (Sever)Borin Redfist 23:20, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :looooooooooooooool. 23:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ^^ Honestly I have no idea what you are talking about, you're saying bring Barbarous, for a build that is centered around an elite stance, with another IAS Stance... than mentioning BB, which I'm assuming is BackBreaker and thats an elite.. Either way you lost me.. Axe does well for spiking normally, but Battle Rage is all about spaming attacks that benefit from it the most, no skill in the game benefits from battle rage more than S&M Slash, and no Skill compliments S&M Slash more than Battle Rage (maybe conjure), its a pefect fit, I would never Go BR+AXE, there are far better Elites to use with a compressed axe bar. 1) This allows u to spread bleeding like no ones buisness, and to use bleeding to cover DW no problem. 2 Conjure Lighting + Battle Rage + Sun and Moon Slash = HUGE damage and Fast adrenalin Gain, throw in lions comfort and you've got some serious flipping pressure, and very decent spikes. (So long as you can manage rez sig and lions okay) most cant. This build is GOOD, its not better than Crip Slash, but its atleast another viable reason to run a sword build.